this or that, the school of destiny
by gdayofdestinys
Summary: Kira is bestfriends with Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun are a couple, what exactly will kira do when it comes down to a redhaired queen and pinkhaired princess? KxL AxC and more hopefully


Hey, GDayOfDestinyS here, and well I had this really great idea while i was thinking about my first fanfiction Gundam Seed Highschool Destiny which I still wont give up on and continue writing but I think this one will be great, so please read and review thanks

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: First day on the way**

-----Flashback of the 3rd grade-----

"Mom, are you sure that the kids will be nice to Cagalli and me?" I asked my mom, I was starting to get teary eyed because moving from Heliopolis to ORB was a big deal to me, i'm sure to my sister as well.

"Kira, come on lets go! I'm so excited about the new school! I bet the school is going to be really fun!" said Cagalli excitedly.

"Now get going before you be late to school you twom and be sure to tell me all the good friends you make" said my mom.

"i'm sure she knows that we'll make good friends, she knows everything! I just hope that I meet someone that can be my best friend, that would be really cool" I thought to myself, now to think about it, school does seem pretty exciting.

-at the elementary-

"Hey kids, since you all are new to me, how about introducing yourselves to me?" the teacher asked politely and cheerfully.

"Hmm, lets start off with you young lady" The teacher was pointing to Cagalli

"Oh me? Sure i'll go first!" Cagalli got up and started introducing herself, she was pretty good, i'm kind of shy at first but hopefully i'll open up later, ok going back to Cagalli "I like to play sports and video games! Oh video games are fun and sports umm..I don't have a favorite sport because they're all fun! Oh oh and hes my brother!" Cagalli was pointing right at me, this could be so embarassing, or I could use this as my advantage..

"Oh is that so? Young man would you care to introduce yourself to me now? I'm sure you must be quite lively as your sister" the teacher said

Cagalli was smiling and started laughing, she had already started to make new friends, boy is she good at that

"Hey my name is Kira and well...i'm not really good with new people, but the one true goal I want to accomplish is to have one best friend that I can meet here" I said out loud

A white haired boy and a blonde hair boy started laughing saying i was a "girlboy" geez people can be so rude even though they don't even know me! Cagalli started defending me, which made me feel good because she's a really good sister

"Hey stop it you jerks! I bet you would like that too but you don't have anyone to be good friends with" Cagalli said

"Oh yeah? Blonde kid come here and shake my hand" said the white haired boy, soon after the blonde haired boy went and shook the white hair boy's hand, "My names Yzak and from now on you're my best friend" said the white haired boy, "Ok my names Dearka best friend" said the blonde haired boy

"Hahh proves you wrong, I already have a best friend" said the white haired boy

"Now thats enough children, sit down and behave, we still have someone introducing us! said the teacher

"A pink haired girl stood up, "I'll be you best friend"

-----end of flashback-----

And there you have it, thats how i met Lacus, my best friend since 3rd grade. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself, my names Kira, i'm 17 and right now i'm attending Eternal Destiny Highschool, schools ok, though the same thing keeps happening, drama drama drama, oh and a bit of comedy, you know the two jerks that made fun of me? we'll now they're pranksters, but they dont pick on me so i'm fine with that, one time they-

"Kira hurry up! we're going to be late for our class! You do remember that this is an important year of highschool dont you!" said Cagalli getting impatient

"I'm coming i'm coming, trust me we wont be late since now I have a car.." I said

"wait..why am I picking you up, I thought Athrun was suppose to pick you up?" I asked

"That bonehead can't, says his car broke down, oh that reminds me, he told me to ask you to pick him up" Cagalli said

Great, another person to pick up, but hey life goes on right?

We started driving to Athrun's home, hes a really good friends to me, we've been through some good stuff while in highschool. ok since we're on the Athrun topic, lets talk about him, hes like the dream boy a girl wants, well not the characteristics, but the body and stuff, but hes pretty weird at times, last year he went in the class with a hotdog costume on the first day of school, way to give a good impression right? Anyways the girls LOVED it, ok we're at Athruns house right now

"Ok let me call him" Cagalli said, "Athrun come out now"

"Cagalli Cagalli Cagalli!" Athrun shouted in the phone, wait till you see my outfit, its SEXY!" shouted Athrun excitedly

Even I heard it, this time he seemed really excited about what he was wearing, I wonder what it is, a carrot perhaps?

The minute Athrun came out of his house, I bursted laughing, ok ok my guess was totally wrong

Cagalli sighed, "Athrun you're an idiot you know that?"

"Hey hey, i'm an idiot looking gooooood" Athrun said proudly

Oh yeah, he was wearing a caveman suit, I gotta admit, hes going to drive those fangirls of his wild

-at school-

we still had 10 minutes before school would start so I decided to find Lacus, it took me a couple minutes to find her

"Kira! Hey you're looking good!" Lacus said smiling

Wow, Lacus was georgous

"Haha stop joking, but hey Lacus, you're looking really nice today

"Oh Kira, who is going to be your teacher?" Lacus asked

I thought for a second, who was it? Oh right it was Mr. La Flagga

"Mr. La Flagga, and yours?" I asked

"That's great, we'll be in the same class together" she said excitedly

Lacus and me in the same class again, we've always been in the same classes, its good because shes the person I can talk to about anything

-in class-

"Hey Class i'm Mr. La Flagga and lets get started on some serious business, i'm here to teach you everything about the outside world" said Mr. La Flagga

He seems like a pretty good teacher

Suddenly Athrun walked in with his costume, man I wonder what Mr. La Flagga is going to say

"Principals Office NOW!" yelled Mr. La Flagga, I guess he heard about Athrun

-5 minutes later-

Athrun came in dressing exactly like Mr La Flagga, I wonder how he does this so quickly

"I'm back Mr La Flagga, and I must say you look very good, good taste" Athrun said and had a very big smile on his face

----------------------------------------

please read and review, i need to know how this story is going if its good at all thanks!


End file.
